Road Trip
by Linda Luz De Luna
Summary: Meg, Christine, Tyler, and Erik 4 friends who just graduated high school, decided to go on one last summer vacation together before college. Friendships will be put to the test and some will become more then just friends.
1. Chapter 1

i got bord and worte this one. thanks to my best friend courtnie for all of the ideas!!!!!!!! i love you so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

Christine and Meg put their bags in the trunk of Erik's Chevy Tahoe. When they were done Erika and Christine got in the front. Meg got in the back. They were now going to pick up Tyler. When they got there, Tyler was waiting on the front porch. "Hey Tyler!" Erik said. "Hey dude!" Tyler walked up to the car and put his back in the trunk. He then hopped in the back with Meg. Hey Tyler." Christine said. "Hey what's up Christine?" Tyler replied. "Nothing!" Christine smiled. " mmk who's ready to get out of here?!" Erik said. "Let's go!!" everyone agreed.

"Oh my gosh! This is going to be the best summer vacation ever!" Meg said. " I Know. I can't believe we're graduated already. The years went by so fast!" Tyler said. "Yea me neither." There was an awkward silence. Erik turned on the radio. "Um... what do you guys want to listen to?" Nobody responded. Meg was really tired from a party she went to the night before. Tyler was in deep thought at the time. " Just turn on 99.5 or something." Christine responded. "okay." "Hey can we stop by starbucks really quick?" Christine asked pointing at the coffee shop coming up. "yeah sure." Erik replied turning into the parking lot. He found a place to park and they got out. They ordered their drinks and patiently waited. The place was kinda crowded. After they got their drinks they left. They continued on their way. "Hey Christine you should climb back here and watch a movie with us!" Meg said excitedly. Christine climbed back and sat in the middle. "Erik, please turn off the radio." Christine said. He did so. They watched the movie. They watched Rent. When the movie was over. Tyler and Meg had fallen asleep. Christine went back up front. " You ever seen that movie?" Christine asked Erik. "Yeah a few times." He replied.

* * *

About a half hour later Christine fell asleep too. So Erik drove in silence fro a few hours. He turned the radio up a little bit. His favorite song was on, Get Low!. He started singing along. "All of you guys fell asleep on me!" Erik said. "Sorry!" They all said. Christine giggled. A while later they drove up to a rest stop. "Anybody want anything? More coffee, a snack? Have to go to the bathroom?" Erik asked. Christine and Meg had to use the bathroom. Tyler got out to stretch. Mean while Erik went in to find a map. He soon found one and came back out to the car. Meg and Christine were already back.

"Christine you have to help me, and tell me where to go. We don't have to much longer." Erik said handing her the map. "Um.. okay, but I don't know how to read a map." Christine said. "hand it to me." Meg said. Christine did so. Erik pulled back out on to the road. "okay just keep going for now."

It has been about an hour or so by now. They are ow in Ocean City. "What hotel are we staying at?" Erik asked. "we are staying at the Hilton Hotel, in suite 309. "Christine said. Erik found the hotel and turned into the parking lot. He parked close so they wouldn't have far to walk. A man came out with a cart for them to put their things on. They got out of the car. Erik took everybody's stuff out the trunk and put it on the cart. "hello. How are you guys today?" The hotel guy asked. "We're fine thanks. how are you?" Erik asked. "Fine thank you. The man then started rolling the cart towards the entrance. Erik pushed the lock button on his keys locking the door. He pulled the handle to make sure it was locked. They all then followed the man. Erik checked them in. "Okay let's go up!" he said. Christine pushed the button for the elevator.

When the elevator stopped they got out and looked for their room. "Here it is!" Erik took the key and opened the door. "Damn this is nice!" Erik said scanning the room. Everybody then rushed in behind him to see. "And how can you afford all of this exactly?" Christine asked Erik "well, my dad died wen I was really young about four or five. He left all his money to me. Not to mention Tyler paid half." Erik replied. "Oh, well thanks guys. That was really nice!" Christine said. "It's no problem." Tyler said. They looked around the room. Erik handed everyone a key.

The room was so big. There were two queen size beds. There was one on the left side and one on the right side. There was also a small kitchen space with a counter and four stools sitting at it. The bathroom was really big. There was a tub and a shower. _'Wow!'_ Christine thought. "okay what are we gonna do with beds. Because there is no way I am sleeping in the same bed with Tyler!" Erik said. "Um...i guess Christine, you share a bed with Erik and I will share a bad with Tyler." Meg said. "Um.. okay I guess guess that could work." Tyler said. Christine and Erik headed towards the bed on the right and Tyler and Meg head toward the left bed. Christine put her suitcase beside the bed. Once settled Erik plopped on the bed and turned on the TV. "Hey Meg, let's go find the pool." Christine said. They went and put on their bathing suits. The guys weren't even paying attention. They were watching a baseball game. "Well boys, if you need us call our cells." Christine said. "mhm.."Erik mumbled. The girls then walked out.

* * *

Erik was so tired from driving he hadn't much sleep the night before either. He soon fell asleep shortly after the game was over. Tyler left to go get something to eat.

* * *

Meg and Christine were at the pool relaxing. Christine got in to the pool and started swimming laps. She came up to catch her breath. "Good job girl." Meg said. "Thanks girl. I'm tired now1 I'm going to take a shower all right." Christine said. Oh, Okay. See you later. I'll be up soon." Meg said waving to Christine. When Christine got to the room she went straight to the bathroom and into the shower. Erik woke up and saw that nobody was there. He got up and walked into the bathroom. He lifted the toilet seat and did his business. Christine then got out of the shower. They stand there looking at each other.

* * *

ooo!!! now wats gonna happen?? i wonder. well review please!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to my best friend Courtnie who helped me write this chapter...

* * *

They were still just standing there looking at each other. Christine stood there looking down at Erik. Erik scanned her form and came back to her chest. Then Meg walked in to the room. "Christine are you here?" Meg called. Erik handed Christine her towel. She wrapped it around her form and walked out the bathroom. After everyone had cleared away from the door Erik came out of the bathroom.

* * *

Everybody settled down and sat in a circle in the middle of the floor. "What are we going to do tonight?" Meg asked being her hyper self. "I don't know, but, we should do something. What do u think guys?"Christine said referring to Erik and Tyler. "We could go to the boardwalk." Erik suggested. Just then Christine's cell phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the caller id. She noticed Raoul, her boyfriend was calling.

"Hey Raoul!" Christine excitedly.

"Hey! How's the trip going?" Raoul asked.

"We're thinking about going to the board walk."

" Aw.. I wish I could be there."

"Yea me too." Christine agreed.

"Well I was just calling to make sure you got there safely."

"Oh okay. I'll call you tomorrow."

"okay. I love you. Raoul said.

"I love you too. Bye."

" Goodbye Christine."

* * *

They headed to the boardwalk. "So, what colleges are you thinking of going to?" Erik asked Christine. "Well I was thinking about maybe trying Princeton or Yale, maybe NYU. There's so many of them. You know?" Christine responded.

"oh yeah! What do you want to major in?"

Meg and Tyler went to go look at shops. Christine and Erik went and sat on a bench.

" I want to be a psychologist. I like listening to people's problems. What do you want to major in?"

"I like music. I feel like music is very expressive. I feel like you can tell how a person is feeling by listening to the tone of their voice."

"Wow. I didn't know you could be so expressive."

"Yea I can be sometimes, I guess." Erik said.

Christine and Erik just looked at each other. Christine always thought there was somethung very attractive about Erik's mask. "Well I guess we better go catch up with Meg and Tyler." Erik aid, not knowing anything else to say. They got up and headed to where Meg and Tyler were standing. They walked into a gift shop that had a lot of stuff relating to the beach. There were magnets, picture frames, key chains. Christine glanced around the shop. She loved the beach. She found it somehow very relaxing. She could hear the waves splashing on the shore of the beach next to the boardwalk. She soon found a key chain that she really liked. It said Ocean City and had different colored bears on it.

They soon decided to go back to the hotel. So they headed back. As they were walking down the hotel hallway Tyler hid behind a fake plant and jumped out in front of Meg. Meg shrieked. "Oh my god Tyler, you scared me half to death." Tyler and Erik busted out laughing. "You should have seen the look on your face." Tyler said laughing so hard he could barely get it out. "That is not funny." Meg said.

Later they all decided to go get in the jacuzzi. Mega and Christine sat on one side and Erik and Tyler across from them. Christine and Erik kept looking at each other and smiling. Christine couldn't get the image of Erik in the bathroom earlier out of her head. All Erik was thinking about was how good she looked in that bikini. Meg looked over and noticed the way Erik and Christine were looking at each other and smiled. She new the had a crush on each other since junior year in high school. '_Why don't they just start dating already_' Meg thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: once again i do not own pahntom of of the opera or any of the characters.

i would like t say im sorry for any missd dpelled words i have been reading over it. but sometime spellcheck doent catch it and neither do i so im sorry for incorrect spelling or punctuation.

* * *

It was now the next morning. Erik sat up and looked at everybody else who was still sleeping. Tyler was snoring the roof off. Erik laughed quietly to himself. He decided he was going to get some coffee. He called for room service.

"Hello. How may I help you?" The man answered.

"yes I would like to order room service please." Erik asked.

"Okay, what can I get you?"

"I would like four coffees please with some cream and sugar please."

"Okay is that it?"

"Yes thank you."

"Okay it will be up shortly." The man hung up the phone. Erik did the same.

Tyler turned over on his back. He opened his eyes and yawned. He then sat up and got out the bed heading toward the bathroom. Erika and Tyler decided to take showers and get dressed for the day. By time they were done Christine and Meg woke up. They drink the coffee and took showers. They both got dressed. "So, what are we going to do today." Christine asked walking out of the bathroom. Erik goes and looks out the window. The sun beams in as she lifts the blinds. "Wow! That is bright" Meg says putting the blinds back down.

It was now afternoon. They had spent half the day sleeping and just getting ready to start their day.

" Let's go somewhere for breakfast." Tyler suggested.

" Okay but where?" Erik asked. He was always the kind of guy who had to know exactly what they were going to to.

" Oh I know this place. A friend of mine said they have really good food. It's called General's Kitchen."Meg suggested.

"Oh okay we could go there."Tyler agreed.

Erik and Christine nodded there head in agreement. "Okay so let's go!" Tyler said not knowing what to say.

They all left the room and headed for the car. This time Tyler sat in the from and Christine and Meg sat in the back. "Okay, so Me where is this place at?" Erik asked pulling out of the hotel parking lot. "um... turn left."Meg said. He did so. He kept driving until he saw a sign that read 'General's Kitchen' in big green letters. He found a parking space. They all got out and walked toward the long line that fas forming outside of the small diner. " This place sure is popular. Tyler said.

They soon came up to the entrance of the diner. "Yay! We're almost there, I am so hungry."Christine said bouncing up an down in excitement.

"How may people do you?" The waiter asked Christine.

"There are four of us."Christine responded.

"Please follow me." The man said leading them to a booth.

"Okay. Your waiter will be Jeremy he will be here in a few minutes. " The man finished and then walked away.

Shortly after a younger man walked up to the table. He had to be no more that 19 years old. "Hello, My name is Jeremy. I will be your server today. Can I get you guys anything to drink?" he asked.

"I'll have a water." Erik said looking up from the menu.

" I would like a orange juice please." Meg said.

"I'll take a water." Tyler said.

"Yeah, I'll have the same." Christine said referring to what Tyler had ordered.

" Okay I will be back." Jeremy said heading toward the kitchen.

They sat there in silence looking at there menus trying to decide what to get. They were so hungry they really didn't care anymore. Everything on the menu sounded so good. And The picture just made them want more food. Jeremy soon came back and took their order.

"So what will you guys be eating today?" Jeremy asked.

"I want the strawberry Belgium waffles, with bacon and some syrup please."Christine said.

Jeremy nodded to show that he got what she was saying.

"I'll just have a bowel of fruit." Erik said.

"I'll have the three blueberry pancakes hash browns." Tyler said. " oh and and scrambled egg." He added.

"I want the ham and cheese omelet please." Meg said.

"Okay will that be all?" Jeremy asked.

Everybody nodded. They all handed him their menus. He headed back towards the kitchen.

"Wow Tyler you really hungry aren't you?" Christine asked with a giggle.

"Yeah. I have a big appetite what can I say..?" he responded.

Jeremy came back with the food a few minutes later. He placed the plates in front of each person . He gave them a quick smile and walked away. They began to eat. Jeremy came back and checked on them a few times while they were eating. Everybody finished except for Tyler. They all just sat and watched him finish. Meg giggled. Jeremy stopped by and dropped off the check and continued to another table. They each left a dollar tip. When Tyler was finally finished the went to the cashier and payed for the check. Jeremy glanced at Christine smiling. Erik walking behind her and noticed this. He didnt like it and gave Jeremy a dirty look.

* * *

hmmm i wonder wat will happen now?? please review. thank you so much! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i dont own anything phantom of the opera.

thank you so much to my frind courntie for helpin me!!!! she was a big help to this one...

i hope u like it. sorry for any spelling erros. i even let one of my friends read it so i hope its better.

* * *

When they left the diner Erik was upsets and lagged behind the others. Tyler noticed this and asked him what was wrong. Erik just shrugged it off and didn't answer. When they got in the car he gripped the steering wheel causing his knuckles to turned white.

"What should we do now?" Tyler asked leaning forward in his seat.

"I think we should go back to the hotel, and go to the beach." Meg said.

Erik drove back to the hotel still not saying anything. Meg and Christine went into the bathroom to get ready to go to the beach. Erik just sat on the bed.

"What's going on with you?" Tyler asked knowing something was wrong.

"I think we should stay here while the girls go hang out at the beach." Erik responded.

"Okay."

The girls had now left and were heading down to the beach.

"Okay, they're gone now. What's going on?" Tyler asked.

Erik got up and started pacing across the floor. "Well yesterday I walked in on Christine in the shower."

"Dude, what happened?"

"Well, when I woke up I went to the bathroom and I didn't hear the shower running when I went in. So I pulled it out." Erik said looking down at the floor. Tyler picked up what he was referring to. "Then she got out of the shower and we just stood there looking at each other. Now I just feel so awkward when I'm around her. I could barely sleep in the same bed with her last night."

"Oh wow! So what was going on at the diner?" Tyler asked. This was getting good.

"Well I just thought that Jeremy guy was rude. I don't think he was fit for the job." He started thinking about the Jeremy guy and how he looked at Christine. He then thought of Raoul. This made him even more upset.

Tyler noticed Erik was getting upset again. "What's wrong now?" Tyler asked concerned.

"Well I just don't think Raoul treats Christine the way she should be treated." He responded. "Well never mind. You go ahead and go down to the beach after the girls."

"Are you sure you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I think I'm just going to catch up on my reading anyway. I got behind on my reading a little with school and everything."

"Are you sure dude?" Tyler asked skeptically. He walked towards the door.

"Yes. Go ahead. I'll be fine. Promise." Erik said holding up his hand to do a scouts honor pose.

"Okay bye Erik." Tyler said walking out of the hotel room.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile Meg and Christine were walking down the street heading to the ocean.

"Meg I need to tell you something." Christine said nervously.

"Yeah, what is it?" Meg asked.

"Well... yesterday when I came up to take a shower Erik kind of walked in on me." Christine confessed.

"Are you serious! What happened?"

"Well I didn't even know he was there. I just went into the room and went straight to the bathroom. Then when I got out of the shower he was standing there with his thing sticking out of his pants. And I felt so awkward."

"So how did you guys get out?"

"Well then you called me and I came out."

"Oh wow!" Meg said yelled causing people around them to look over at them.

XXXXXX

Erik walked towards the Barnes & Nobles that was down the street from the hotel. He walked in and notices people kept giving him weird looks. He's just tried to ignore it. It was something that had happened all his life and was probably going to happen multiple times in the future. He found a couple books and purchased them. He left with his items in hand and headed back to the hotel.

He walked in the hotel and rushed to the room. He went into the room and saw everybody was back. He plopped on the bed and put his pillow over his face. He just laid there. Tyler looked at him.

"Dude we have been sitting here for 15 minutes waiting for you! We called your cell but it went straight to voice mail. You know what the point of a cell phone is? It's so that when your not at home or your go somewhere with out leaving a note, people can call you. They can find out where you are, so they don't have to worry!" Tyler practically shouting.

Tyler worried about Erik a lot and when they got back to the hotel and he was gone it really worried him. Then he went to call Erik's cell and that wasn't on. Tyler wanted to across the point that you should do something to notify people where you went and when you'll be back.

Erik just stared at him for a minute. _"Who does Tyler think he is talking to me like I'm 5?" Erik thought angrily to him self._ He got up and went into the bathroom. Erik shut the door and locked it. He leaned against the counter. He couldn't deal with what was going on right now. So he just stood there for a few minutes, so he could be alone.

Erik knew this was going to happen, this was not his kind of environment. He wanted to go a low key place that didn't have a whole bunch of people. Like somewhere up north. Erik wasn't a big fan of heat ether. His mask always made his face sweat and that made it itchy to wear. He thought back to when he was a child. His father made him a mask out of some plaster. Than when he got older he bought a mask custom made of hard leather. Leather wasn't what he really wanted but it was the only thing that worked and would stay on with some help.

Erik turned around washed his hand and unlocked the bathroom door. He slowly opened it and went back into the room. Tyler and Meg looked up at him, Christine just sat on the edge of the bed they shared playing with her finger nails.

"So where going to get some dinner." Tyler stated coldly, "Are you coming?" He asked as he and the girls made their way towards the door.

"No." Erik said plainly.

"Well then can I have the keys to the car?" Tyler asked.

"No." Erik walked over to his side of the bed and pulled out one of his newly purchased books.

"What?!"

"I said no. Need me to spell it out?"

"No I don't. But why can't we use the car?"

"It's my car, I don't want to out of my site."

"Fine we'll walk, since your going to be a brat. Could you at least not run off like you did a little while ago?"

"Sure." Erik opened his book.

"Ok whatever bye." Tyler led the girls out of the room to go find some food.

* * *

so what did u think? let me know in a review please! thank you! 


End file.
